The Power of Books
by xdeathkittyx
Summary: Did you ever expect something to come out of a book when you read it? I don't think so. But what do you do when it does happen? Of course enjoy it! (First time EVER to write a story and it was out of boredom. Criticizes are welcomed.)


"_nnnnghhh…hn...no…nngh…_" How did I get myself into this? "_ahhhh…ahh...s-stop it!...nnngh_" The cock kept plunging inside me without hesitation. Is this reality? What was his name again? Ugh. Why is this happening to me!? This is all Yuki's fault.

-Flashback-

_"Are you serious?! You've never read those before?!" I was shocked at my best friend, Yuki's sudden outburst. "Oh my god. Then I must lend you some of my favorites! You're going to love them!" After finishing our meal, Yuki brought me back to his house, packed a bag full of manga and shoved them into my hands. "Whaa…am I supposed to read all of these?" He looked at me, crossed his arms, held his head up high and gave a single nod. "Ughh…fine…" _

_I somehow managed to carry all the books home. I went to my room and decided to take a look at the manga Yuki lent me. I reached into the bag and took out a book. "Hm…Viewfinder…" I flipped through the book and I felt my face get warm. I am sure that I was now redder than an apple. There were so many explicit scenes! Completely rated R I tell you! I knew Yuki watched porn but I didn't think he would read things like this too. I put the book down and decided to read it only when I feel ready for it._

Two days later

Feeling exhausted from work, I just plopped on my bed. In the corner of my eye, I see the stack of manga that Yuki lent me. *sigh* shall I give it a try? I lifted myself off the bed and dragged myself to the stack of books. I grabbed a book and sat down by the corner. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the first page. The drawings look so nice! The men look so hott! Oh how much I wish I was able to draw like that. I continued reading. The manga had a great start and then suddenly…_oh my god! Are they doing it already?!..._I blushed. So graphic! I tried to turn away but something about it kept me from doing so. I stared, watching as the young man in the manga impaled himself onto the huge cock. *gulp* Although I am just reading this, I feel like I can see and hear everything in motion. I can feel my own bulge starting to form. I kept one hand on the book to keep it open as my other hand reached down to relieve myself. Before unzipping my pants, I gave myself a thorough rub through my denim jeans. I cannot believe I'm getting horny because of a damn manga! I slowly relieved my hardened cock from my pants and underwear. As I started to slide my hand up and down my shaft with one hand, I turned the pages with the other. When I finished the book, with one hand still on my cock, I reached for another book. I didn't care if it was in order or not anymore. I flipped to page where the two men were having sex. "hnn…nnngh…hnnngh…" I continued to rub until I ejaculated. "hah…hah…." I wonder how it feels like to have something inside…I put the book down and found a pen near me. I crawled on all fours, picked up the pen, turned around and cautiously poked at my anus. It did not enter as easily as it looked like it did in the manga. I'll have to do it slowly. After a while, a third of the pen was inside me. "nnnghhh…this feels so weird…" I continued to push in then slowly withdrew a centimeter just to thrust it in again. I kept repeating this motion. My slowly came to life once again. As I was thrusting the pen into myself, something started to feel different. I could no longer stop. "nnnghh….ahh…ahhhh…so good!" What is this feeling?! I closed my eyes to intensify the feeling. "nnngh…oh…hnn…." I was close. I parted my eyes slightly and saw a shadow form above me. "W-WHA…WAAAH!?" My eyes opened widely to see a tall handsome man standing over me. I jerked back. "W-WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed. The man slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and revealed his nice lean body. "Asami." He said as he started working on his pants. "W-WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? AND IN MY ROOM NONE THE LESS?" He ignored me. In my shocked state, I tried to crawl away. I was too slow. This man named Asami grabbed on to me. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, trying to get away from him. It was useless, he was too strong. "Be quiet and stay still." He ordered me with annoyance in his eyes. I froze with fear. He hovered over me and put his hands on my hip. One of his hands released me and slid down to my man hole. He used his finger and circled the pucker before pushing in. "nnnnghhh…ahhhh…w-what are you doing?" I moaned. His finger felt so good in me. He thrust it in and out, each time faster and deeper than the other. When he thought it was ready, he added another finger. "hnn…hurts…" I winced. He started to move the two fingers around in scissor motions, opening me wider. His fingers suddenly started to form a hook within me. It touched a spot in me that sent pleasure straight to my cock. "AHHH…SO GOOD!" *pant* I heard a small chuckle and he started to abuse that spot. "HNN…I'M COMING!" White fluids flew out of me. He continued to abuse that spot, even adding a third finger. *pant* "nnnnghh…" *pant* My cock came to life again…He deemed that it was enough preparation and removed his fingers. I whined at the loss of his fingers. I felt so empty. I needed something. I thought wriggling my ass would get me somewhere. He flipped me over and soon after, I felt something hot and hard against my entrance. He slowly started to push in. "NNNGHHH…*pant*…HURTS….NNGH….S-SO…BIG…HNNN"

-End of flashback-

Who would have ever thought that it was possible to get raped in your own room and by a stranger none the less. "AHH..!" A mouth suddenly captures my cock making me lose my train of thought. "nngh..! ah…hnnn…who are..ah…you?" I am not going to lie, this feels amazing. Both my back and front are being well satisfied. The young man released my cock for a minute. "Akihito" the young man said with lust in his eyes. He attacks my cock with his mouth like it was a lollipop. "nnngh…hnnn…mmm…" Seeing him attack my cock like that makes me wonder if cocks are that delicious. I shall try it out myself someday. After the young man deemed that it was enough, he positioned himself on top of me. He guided my hard and leaking cock into his entrance. He did not bother to take it slow. He started bouncing on my cock furiously. "oh god, this feels so….good!" I'd say his asshole was eating me up. "ohh…ah…ah…hah…" I never knew having a huge cock drill inside me mercilessly and being inside another man would feel so good. I am in heaven! My room was filled with wet slapping noises and moans. I can feel myself reaching climax again. "ohhhh…AHH…I'M COMING!" I emptied myself into the young man as he moaned and did the same, his semen spilling all over my chest. At the same time, the large cock inside me thrust inside me deeply and spilled its juice. The two men reached out to each other and started kissing. I was spent. I was losing my vision and soon fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, both men were gone. "was I dreaming?" I stood up only to feel my back ache and a load of cum spilling out of me. "nnngh….." I guess it wasn't a dream. I glanced over and saw the book that I was reading. I picked it up, only to realize that the men in the pictures were the ones that raped me. "W-WAH" how could that happen? Then for a split second I could have sworn that the two men winked at me.


End file.
